The present invention is directed to battery technologies and processing techniques thereof.
In the recent years, with shortage of fossil-fuel based energy and adverse environmental effects from the consumption of fossil fuels, both public and private sectors have poured much valuable resources into clean technologies. An important aspect of clean technologies is energy storage, and in particular, battery systems. In the past, many battery types have been developed and used, each with their respective advantages and disadvantages. For its chemical properties, including high charge density, lithium based batteries have become the leading battery technology for mobile energy storage applications. In a rechargeable lithium-ion battery, lithium ions move from the negative electrode to the positive electrode during discharge through a liquid electrolyte. For safety reasons in various applications, it is desirable to replace the liquid component and develop an all solid state lithium ion battery. All solid state lithium ion batteries would have many applications in the clean technology sector, such as battery system for electric cars, energy storage for solar cells, and many others.
Unfortunately, contemporary battery systems have been inadequate and high volume manufacturing processes for solid state batteries are not well developed. Therefore, it is desirable to have new battery systems and develop new techniques for manufacturing of batteries.